


The Kind of Ferocity You Hide in Plain Sight

by HiddenByFaeries



Series: Seeking Out the Fire Flowers [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Violence, Post V-Day, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles gets recruited after V-day, mentions of panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V-Day was the day everything changed for Stiles. With the blood of innocents on his hands, he's not in a good place when he's recruited. Claudia Stilinski trained her son too well, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind of Ferocity You Hide in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd read, any mistakes are mine.

When Jarek was five years old, mama took him to her secret spot deep in the Preserve, where no one but the two of them knew of. She sat him down on a little stump and looked in the eyes.

“Jarek, my fierce little one, I am going to teach you what my Papa taught me when I was your age.” she told him in a serious tone, dark amber eyes boring into his. “And what I will teach you, you can never tell anyone. Not Daddy. Not Scotty. No one can know, my love.”

“I promise, mama!” Jarek swore, sticking out his little pinky finger and kissing his fist when his mama curled her’s around his. This will be the one promise Jarek keeps his entire life, long after his mom died and he started to go by Stiles. For in those stolen hours, Claudia taught him everything she knew. Everything she had learned as first an orphan then later on the top agent in her agency.

~~~~~

When Stiles first heard about the new SIM cards that Valentine Corporation would be giving out for free in a week, he thought it was too good to be true. What kind of business would just give away SIM cards without payment? He researched the shit out of them and when his instincts, something his mom had honed into him, were still telling him it was a bad idea. He made sure to loudly debase it: to the Pack, to his dorm mate, to anyone in his classes.  It was just too shifty to him, why would any multi-billion dollar company do anything free if there wasn’t some kind of ulterior motive.

But never would Stiles have thought that those SIM cards would be the cause of the worst worldwide massacre in all of history. And there was just so much blood, so much. Oh fucking god. Stiles could feel a panic attack creeping up on him, tears falling from his eyes. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_!

His entire class, gone, they never stood a chance with the kind of training he’d been given from his mom. And neither did the others who had tried to kill him, he had gone through them like wet paper. Stiles was just covered in blood, all of it not his. None of the other students he’d fought against had been able to get a scratch on him.

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t-

“Hey, hey. Stiles. Hey, breathe with me,” a familiar voice said softly, strong arms wrapping around him.

He couldn’t-

“Hey, Stiles. Stiles. Breathe, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. And out, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Stiles, you gotta follow me.”

He was gasping, his lungs too tight for his chest.

“Jarek! Jarek! Jarosław Stilinski! Fucking breathe!”

 _Jarek, Jarek, Jarek_. Mom? Stiles gasped wetly, and then started to follow the breathing directions. His hands clutching tightly to the other persons arms. Numbers were spoken softly into his hair, hands covering his and letting him switch where he was clutching.

Breathing evening out, Stiles looked behind him and saw Scott, covered in blood as well and whose eyes were still Alpha red. He then took in his surroundings and saw an ocean of blood and gore and bodies ripped to pieces.

“Oh god. I- I did that, Scott.”  He swallowed back the urge to be sick. “I killed them all, Scotty.”

Scott shook his head, “You’re not the only one, Stiles. I-“ he swallowed harshly, “I lost control of my wolf and mauled my entire building, then I went looking for more.”

“What happened, Stiles? It was like something had taken control of me and I just wanted to kill everyone. Just kill, kill, kill. Like, like I was possessed or something.”

Stiles shook his head, “I don’t know buddy. I really don’t know.”

~~~~

It was only afterwards that Stiles learns about how fucking Richmond Valentine wanted to cull the population and only have those he handpicked, or kidnapped, be the new rulers of his world. But he had other things to worry about. Like the fact that due to the SIM cards, the entire Supernatural community was no longer a secret. Kind of hard to cover that up, when there’s video evidence of werewolf Packs demolishing small towns, of Druids and witches killing people with their spells, of Kelpies just rising out of the rivers and lakes and dragging everyone down into watery graves.

Post V-Day, the entire world was a massive mess and no one trusted anyone and everyone was afraid that Valentine would come back and finish what he started.

Stiles though, he was a bit busy. Some secret government agency, ASS-O, had seen the videos of him and “recruited” him before Stiles could even make sure his dad was ok. God, these bastards were super paranoid too. They wanted to know everything there was about the Supernatural community, and they didn’t take no for an answer.

At least he had been able to sneak a call to Scott before he lost communications with his Pack. Stiles told Scott everything and warned him to watch his back, the Pack’s territory, and any of their allies’ territory. Because ASS-O was looking, a lot like how the Argents were, before Allison took over as matriarch and beat them into following her new Code. So, he’d stay with them, until he could ascertain whether ASS-O would be a bigger enemy than Stiles already saw them.

Then he got fucking transferred seven months later. To their fucking UK HQ, Kingsman.


End file.
